When your gone
by Moonpath-wolf
Summary: Naruto is missing his love.... this is yaoi or slash if you prefer


**Moonwolf:**I made a one shot - I was bored in class really so I started to write but I was also listening to when your gone . I like that song (hums it)

**Iruka:**twitches and makes a scary face) Kakashi…Naruto….WOLF! THEY ARE TEACHER AND STUDENT! Plus there is the age difference!

**Moonwolf**: (lazy look as she snuggle her plushis of the male Naruto cast) yeah…so? Forbidden love is always fun…and love knows no age, so I don't either

**Iruka:** (continues twitching) still…

**Moonwolf:** oh keep quiet you prune

**When you gone…**

Naruto stood in the doorway of his bedroom, staring at the bed as he sighed softly. At one point he would have been happy to be alone but right now…he didn't want to go to sleep alone…not again. He turned around and walked away from what would normally been a warm and cosy bed, but right now…it was as cold as ice when _he_ wasn't here.

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
is made up on your side_

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

Naruto's hands clenched as he walked away from the mission room, yet again without any news of his love. This would be the eleventh day without any sign of him or his team and it was driving Naruto crazy. He stopped walking as his shoulders shook hard with restrained anger, worry and fear. Naruto acted before he could think and the pain was the first clue of what he had done. Then came the sight of his hand embedded into the wall, crushed debrise falling down on the floor. 'koi…where are you?' where his only thought as he stared blindly at his hand, Asuma by his side trying to coax his hand out of the wall.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
All the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_

Naruto was curled around a pillow, holding it tightly as the twelfth day rose to become the thirteen. His heart was hurting so badly and he felt so alone in the once so cheery apartment that Naruto had come to know as home. He hid his face in the pillow as tears blurred his sight, staining his once sky blue eyes with redness 'I miss you…come back'

_  
I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
_

Naruto sighed and pushed away the bowl of ramen that had bowl of ramen that had gone cold in the time he had spent staring at it, not eating any of the godly noodle dish. He turned his head and let his red rimmed eyes glide around the apartment that he shared with his love. Discarded clothes lay everywhere and not all was the blonds own, the couch was in disarray as pillows and blankets lay pilled on it and in the sink was two bowls used to ramen but other then that…there was no sign that life had been there.

'I should clean up…' he got up and started to pick up some of the clothes but he got no farther then a white shirt that he had randomly picked up. It was just a plain white cotton shirt but Naruto couldn't help but nuzzle his cheek against it. A musky smell hit his nose but underneath that he could smell a vain sent of wet dog and fresh cut grass. Naruto hugged it tightly and bit his lip hard 'koi come back…I'm afraid'

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?  
_

"Naruto I have no more mission to give you….you have taken all you are allowed to for the day" Iruka waved a hand even as he frowned at the usually cheerful blond. Dark bangs under blue eyes told of days without proper sleep and the paleness of the usually tan skin was worrying.

"Not one?" the blond sounded desperate but Iruka shook his head and watched as Naruto's shoulders sank "oh…well I see you later Iruka-sensei" there was a forced tone of cheer in the young ninjas voice as he walked away, leaving the chuunin frowning deeper. "He doesn't look good Iruka" Iruka turned to Genma, who was sitting by his side, the senborn chewing man was frowning to as his eyes followed the vessel of Kyuubi. Iruka sighed and rubbed his scarred nose, quite aware that the whole mission room was waiting for his replay "I know Genma…I know"

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_

And so time went by until the sixteen day came by. The rain was falling heavily but that didn't bother Naruto as he slowly walked away from the memorial stone, his step leading him yet again to the mission room. The normally bouncy blond shoulders was slumped as his hair was heavy with rainwater, the blond locks gluing there self to his chin and neck.

The once living pools of blue fire was now so dulled and voided and the tan complexion was now paper white. Uzumaki Naruto… Konoha number one prankster and unpredictable ninja that never gave up looked dead and in a way he was dead. He sighed as he stepped under the roof of the mission room and shook his head like a dog, long blond tresses sending water everywhere in the hall that lead to the main room. Dripping wet as he was Naruto continued walking, hoping for a mission to take his mind of things but as he neared the door he heard something that made him freeze up.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
_

"Maa…Iruka-sensei the report is fine…just somewhat wet but its still readable" Naruto's eyes widen at the voice 'it couldn't be…could it?' he walked quickly, both eager and hesitate to find out if he was hearing things or…

_  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah  
_

The mission room door slid up and there he was…standing in front of a irritated Iruka-sensei, trying to hand in a sagging wet report to much amusement from the others in the room "Kashi…". The pet name slipped his lip before he could think about it and the silver man turned at the sound of the blonds voice, happy and alive…alive. All amusement disappeared from the dark eye as the copy nin got a good look at his younger lover, drenched as he was and unwell as he looked 'koi…what have you done to yourself my blond love?'.

Naruto, who had stood frozen til then suddenly leapt forward, his arms sliding around Kakashi's chest, holding onto him tightly as if afraid to lose him if he didn't hold tightly. Kakashi ignored that Naruto was wet and wrapped his strong arms around the young blond, holding him tenderly. He sent Iruka a look that the brunette just nodded to, making the silver nin give him a grateful look before teleporting both himself and Naruto home to their apartment.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you _

Kakashi slowly rubbed the top of Naruto's hand with his thumb, their joined hands resting on Naruto's steadily raising chest as the blonds back was resting against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi sighed softly and tighten his other arm around Naruto's waist "what am I going to do with you koi, hmm?" his voice was gentle as he spoke to a man he thought was deeply asleep "hold me close and never let me go?" Naruto's sleep slurred voice sounded through the room. Kakashi stopped rubbing a few seconds before resuming the action "that will work" he smiled and nuzzled into the blond hair.

�

* * *

�

AN:…. Oh god it got fluffy in the end . 


End file.
